


Outlast

by eighth_chiharu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, Incest, M/M, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighth_chiharu/pseuds/eighth_chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mori's prompt: "Bro walks around starkers to assert dominance."</p><p>Well, Bro certainly walks around starkers, but he's asserting a few things more than just dominance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlast

When you live with someone, you're accustomed to a certain level of casualness. You don't wash your dishes all the time, they don't put their shoes away when they come home. It's no big deal; it just means you're comfortable with each other. Dave is fine with all of Bro's quirks. It's probably because they've been together since Dave can remember, but everything Bro does seems totally normal.  
  
Bread in the fridge? Cool.  
  
Katana on the wall? Fine.  
  
Smuppets?  
  
... yeah, well, nobody's perfect.  
  
If puppets are the only kink in their home life that weird Dave out, it's okay. After all, Dave probably has a habit or two of his own that Bro wishes would go away. They're brothers, it happens. At this point, Dave's pretty sure that there's nothing Bro could do that would freak Dave out half as much as those damn plushes.  
  
"Hey, kid. You're up early. Got a date?"  
  
Dave looks up from where he sits on the futon, ready to toss back some clever repartee and impress his ridiculously hot brother, but the banter dries up in his mouth. His heart stops instead.

For the first time in his life, Dave Strider literally has no words.  
  
"Speechless, huh?" Bro's tone says he's smirking, but Dave can't see Bro's face. He's too busy staring at something else. "Must be a date for sure."  
  
Bro's bare leg is touching the futon cushion centimeters from Dave's knee, the aroma of soap and shampoo wafting off of him. He's shirtless, because Dave can see that there's a tiny puddle in his navel, confirming that Bro must've just stepped out of the shower. His hair is probably damp, too, but Dave doesn't notice, because directly at eye level is _Bro's package_.  
  
Naked.  
  
Hanging there.  
  
And it's... it's...  
  
Dave gapes, the trademark Strider cool threatening to slip his grasp and pirouette off the nearest fucking surface. It's one thing to fantasize about seeing your crush naked; it's quite another to have nudity shoved in your face on a Wednesday morning before you've had coffee. He doesn't even have the benefit of caffeine. How is he supposed to deal with this?  
  
With Herculean willpower he keeps his expression flat, but the effort almost pops a blood vessel. "No date," he says. His voice breaks and it comes out sounding like a half-strangled chicken. He manages to drag his gaze up to Bro's face, away from the brain-melting display of manly flesh and curly blond hair dappled with water droplets. The handsome visage doesn't help much, even half-hidden as it is by Bro's radical anime shades. Dave swallows involuntarily and tries again. "The only one for me is you."  
  
Oops.  
  
"I know." Bro doesn't seem to pick up on the mistake. With a roll of his wide shoulders, he shrugs Dave's comment away and takes a swig from the water bottle he's carrying, chugging half of it like it's nothing. He finishes drinking with a satisfied exhalation, then jerks his chin toward the kitchen. "So, if there's no date, you got chores."  
  
He _says_ that, but he doesn't move.  
  
Sucking in a slow breath, Dave tries a casual eyeroll, but he catches a glance of Bro's cock and it only makes things worse. His heart pounds, the rush of blood dizzying. He fumbles his phone out of his pocket in desperation for something else to look at. "Gotta tell John what you're up to first. It's important to update the Twittersphere with possible CPS situations. Documentation, y'know."  
  
"Facist." Bro keeps standing there, his big damn dick six inches from Dave's face. Dave is convinced that he'll be punished in whatever afterlife exists, because at the moment he can't think of anything he wants more than to take Bro into his mouth and suck him as if Dave's been poisoned and that cock is the antidote. "A man can't walk around his own house however he wants? What're you, a Republican?"  
  
"Hey, you're the one struttin' around like you've got something to prove." Dave lifts his phone and snaps a picture, hoping for a reaction. Something that will indicate that Bro is just being his usual dramatic self and not taunting Dave with something Dave can't ever have. Sibling love? Haha, only in animes.  
  
It's totally not about taking a picture of his older brother's impressive cock while he has the chance. Not at all.  
  
"Maybe I'm just comfortable, you ever think of that? And don't sent that to anyone."  
  
Like Dave would share this. He pretends to prepare a post anyway. Teach Bro a lesson. Don't tease horny teenagers. "What, you think I don't know how rude it is to send dick pics to people?"  
  
"I don't care what you do with your own dick, but leave mine out of that hands of unpaying strangers. Besides, it's not like anyone'd believe that work of art is yours."  
  
"My dick is fine, thanks. Amazes all who see it." Dave shifts on the futon, contemplating chewing his own arm off to escape. Maybe Bro would be distracted by the blood. Gambit failed, he shoves his phone back into in his pocket, the tightening of denim over his groin making him groan internally. Of course he's hard, why wouldn't he be? He's a teenager in love. He can only pray that Bro doesn't notice. "Move, fucker, I gotta go."  
  
Bro raises an eyebrow. "Thought you didn't have anything planned, Mr Popular Prick."  
  
"Yeah, well, John has offered me sanctuary from your enormous ego, so." He waves a hand in Bro's direction, keeping his eyes firmly on the wall. "You mind? You're blocking traffic."  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"That's all you got? After making this place a nudist colony, all you got is 'she said' jokes?" Dave scoots toward the end of the futon, ready to stand up and make a break for it. His sanity depends on absconding right the hell now, before he does something he’ll regret forever.  
  
"What're you sayin', little man?" Bro drawls. The fucker scoots right along with Dave, only because he's standing and graceful, it's more like he glides. "Am I makin' you uncomfortable?"  
  
"NO," Dave says, too fast. He curses at himself for making such an amateur mistake. He ignores his peripheral vision, ignores the way Bro's cock moves heavily against his thigh, ignores the way is settles back into place. God, he can almost taste that thing. "I don't care what you do. Run around the rooftop nude, shake your ass at the cops, whatever."  
  
"Uh huh. In that case, I’m gonna get some cereal. You want any?” And without warning Bro walks off, lean, muscled butt passing Dave and leaving him blinking on the couch like a deer released from some trucker’s headlights. Abruptly, Dave decides that deer have the right idea, and he darts off to the safety of his room and slams the door, cutting off Bro's question of Raisin Bran or Cheerios.  
  
He sinks to the floor, breathing too hard, and only waits a moment before he undoes his jeans. Quivering, he pulls out his phone and opens the gallery before indulging in something decidedly un-deer-like, right there on the floor.  
  
And after ten minutes, he does it again.


End file.
